


Sam's Man

by summercarntspel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Love for Sam, Fluff, Inner Dialogue, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summercarntspel/pseuds/summercarntspel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into how Dean feels about Sam, and how his feelings for Sam fit into the rest of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Man

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, I just got the idea for this after binge-watching Supernatural late one night.
> 
> Feedback? <3

Dean Winchester is not a lovey-dovey, touchy-feely, romantic type of guy. He's just not.

Dean Winchester likes fast food, fast cars, and fast women, with the order varying depending on the time of day. He drinks whiskey from the bottle, has a collection of skin mags from before he was born, and can grill up a couple of juicy t-bone steaks with one hand tied behind his back.

He's a man's man and he doesn't get emotional because, even after all these years, he doesn't do chick-flick moments.

And the only exception to this whole equation of the way Dean lives, the way he days with the shitty cards life has handed his family, the shitty cards life has handed him alone, is when his not-so-little-anymore brother is factored into it. 

That's when shit gets complicated.

Dean loved Sam from the moment he was brought home from the hospital, and his love grew with every crappy situation they had to face as kids and teenagers and now adults. From the time Sam turned thirteen, he knew there was something there that was more than just platonic, brotherly love between them, and he finally decided it was time to explore that situation just after Sam's sixteenth birthday.

And sure, they'd had their spats and their time apart and their full-on fist fights, but those things just couldn't be avoided when you were fighting to keep your secret under lock and key, hiding it from Dad and the other hunters, never responding to any of Bobby's suspicions about the lock Dean and Sam insisted upon having put on the guest room they stayed in when visiting.

Castiel knew, but that was because the angel didn't quite understand that a locked door with an old sock on the knob meant you probably shouldn't mojo your way inside.

Kevin knew because, like Cas, he'd caught them in the act. (In hindsight, it probably wasn't Dean's finest idea to forgo a trip to one of their bedrooms before initiating an intense make-out session, but hey.) He hadn't been disgusted or even really surprised, he just rolled his eyes and muttered something about getting a room and not staining the couch, then left to grab himself a midnight snack.

Charlie knew because of stupid female intuition, which is the same reason Lisa had an idea and Ruby speculated and Meg straight-up asked during the last car ride they'd taken before she was killed.

But it didn't matter. It didn't matter that he was madly in love with his baby brother. It didn't matter that he rubbed Sam's giant feet when they got sore from being on them for too long. It didn't matter that he woke Sam up with breakfast in bed and a sweet kiss when they had absolutely nowhere to be that day. It didn't matter that he wiped Sam's tears away with the pad of his thumb when they made proper, sweet, wonderful love in one of their beds.

It didn't matter that Dean was always, always crying, too, when he wiped Sam's tears away.

None of it mattered because Dean Winchester was still Dean Winchester. He likes fast food and fast cars, flirts with fast women for information and for sport.

Dean Winchester is still a man's man.

Dean Winchester is Sam's man.


End file.
